


The love of her life

by Ilovewestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU sorta?, Crisis, F/M, Motherhood, baby Nora, iris is a great parent, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewestallen/pseuds/Ilovewestallen
Summary: Iris manages to raise Nora without Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West/Nora West-Allen, Iris West/Nora West-Allen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The love of her life

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta an au I guess because Bary did not disappear. But I just wanted to write a story where Iris parents Nora alone. 
> 
> By the way Barry has been gone for 9 months.

It was hard. So damn hard. Everyday all Iris every wanted to do is in stay in bed and cry. I mean could you blame Hera? She had lost the love of her life. But with all her might she forced herself to get out of bed and a smile of her face. After all it wouldn’t be fair to her little 3 year old daughter Nora. Who would waddle around the house with all big toothy smile. She didn’t understand where her daddy had gone. All she knew was that he wasn’t there to sing her to sleep. 

It was a Saturday morning and Iris awoke to a jab in the rib. She opened her eyes and saw Nora sleeping sideways in the bed with her foot on Iris’s stomachs and her arms dangling over the side of the bed. Iris sighed her daughter looked a lot like Barry he had his green eyes and brown hair. After looking at Nora for a few minutes Iris decided to get up. She hopped out of bed as quietly as she could and headed to the bathroom. She showered, brushed, changed, and did her hair and some light makeup. It was know 7:30 and it was time to make breakfast. Nora was still fast a sleep. Iris was busy cooking some pancakes. After Nora was born she wanted to know how to make simple food so she learned how to cook. She was not as good as her dad or her grandma Ester but at least she didn’t burn pancakes and toast. Around 8:00 she heard tiny little footsteps rushing down the stairs. 

“Mommy”! Iris turned around to see Nora with Tears on her face. Iris immediately alarmed rushed over to her and crouched down to her level. 

“Baby what’s wrong” Iris said and she gently picked her up. 

“Whh en when I woke up you were gone”. Nora’s words cut like a knife. Iris felt awful. 

“Oh baby I am so sorry I just wanted to make you breakfast” Iris soothed. Nora’s tears started to fall even faster

“ I thought that you left like dada” Nora said as she buried her head into her mothers shoulder” Iris felt her heart break. Nora was dealing with the disappearance of her father better then Iris had. At first she would ask where’s her daddy went but after a short answer she would go off and play. 

“Nora honey your daddy didn’t want to leave but he had to because he had to save you to save us” “ and I will never-ever leave you” 

Iris wiped away Nora’s tears and said “ now can you give mama a smile”? 

Nora lifted up her head and gave a small smile. Iris wiped away her own tears and placed Nora on a table. 

“ your daddy loved you so much baby girl” 

“I love him too mama” Iris smiled and said 

“ know how about some pancakes”? 

“Yes yes yes !” Nora slid off the table and onto the floor. Iris ruffled her daughter hair 

“ okay baby why don’t you head up to the bathroom to brush your teeth I will be right up there in a moment okay”? 

“Okay”! Nora reapplied as she ran upstairs. 

Iris looked down at her finger at her wedding ring. She had lost the love of her life and it hurt like hell but a least she had the other love of her life. 

Her sweet baby girl Nora she was now the love of her life and iris would protect her to her dying breath.


End file.
